Clara's Passion
by UnicornStardustGirl
Summary: It's been a few years since Clara's travelled with the Doctor, but he's still looking out for her! In a moment of craziness (even by the Doctor's standards), he signs Clara up for Strictly Come Dancing posing as a supermodel - where she's paired up with Alexander Volkov, a handsome Russian dancer.
1. Chapter One: A Strictly Start

**A.N. New story yay! :D This one's kind of a crossover of real life (Strictly Come Dancing, ****although the dancer's made up)** and fiction, and it's set in the near future where Clara no longer travels with the 11**th**** Doctor. :) Please review, favourite or share my story, it means EVERYTHING to me! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! :3 Thanks, and enjoy :)**

Chapter One: A Strictly Start

"What do you mean you got me a place on Strictly?" asked Clara with her cheeky (yet at this moment, slightly confused) smile. The Doctor just beamed back at her, looking slightly smug. "I'm not a celebrity, how can I be on the show?"

"Well, I have a few contacts at the BBC," admitted the Doctor. "And you may not be famous, but you've saved the world more times than all of the other contestants put together! Unfortunately they wouldn't accept that as a reason for going on the show, so as far as everyone's aware, you're a, ah, supermodel."

"Supermodel?" Clara repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"It was that or footballer's wife, and while Rooney was eager, I didn't want to have to arrange the wedding." Clara gave him that I-can't-tell-if-you're-joking look, but the Doctor kept a straight face so she had no idea whether he was telling the truth.

"Well, I _guess_ that's ok then… who am I going to be dancing with?" she asked him.

"Now that, Clara, would be telling."

* * *

Clara's palms were sweating as she stood in the line-up of dancers. She'd always wanted to be on Strictly, but she felt so out of place among the others. She fiddled nervously with one of the red sequins on her glittering dress as she heard Bruce Forsyth call her name.

"Clara Oswald, you will be dancing with…" The room sat in silence as her heart beat nervously. Saving the world was scary enough, but knowing that she might end up dancing with Anton Du Beke was the most horrifying feeling she'd ever experienced. She watched as Bruce opened his mouth… "Alexander Volkov!"

Clara felt herself relax with relief as the Russian dancer glided towards her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and Clara couldn't help but smile as her heart started beating fast again, not with fear, but with excitement. She also noticed that Alexander smelt nice, a little floral, but manly at the same time. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, but felt a jolt of excitement as Alexander took her hand and the two of them left the stage.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, save possibly the embarrassing big group dance where she was sure she lost her footing several times. Training started soon and she couldn't wait… although perhaps a small amount of her enthusiasm stemmed from the good-looking man she'd be dancing with.


	2. Chapter Two: Training Tension

**A.N. Thanks for my reviews so far! :) Keep reviewing guys, means a lot :D**

Chapter Two: Training Tension

"So, dancing with Alexander, eh? Lucky man," the Doctor told Clara with a friendly smile the next day before training started.

"Yep," said Clara, brushing a strand of hair back from her face and taking a sip from her tea. The Doctor stared at her for a second, surprised at her lack of response, and then began to grin.

"And you like him?" he asked. Clara shrugged, and the Doctor's grin stretched even wider. "You _really_ like him don't you? Do you have a little crush on him?"

Clara blushed, embarrassed that he'd deduced her feelings almost immediately. "No," she lied. Which of course made things even worse.

"Ok, ok, you don't like him. I believe you," the Doctor said mischievously. Checking his watch, he added: "Oh, and you might want to hurry. You're meeting him, hmm, ten minutes ago." Clara started in shock, almost spilling her tea.

"You're kidding?" But he was right. "Can I hitch a lift in the TARDIS? _Please?_" The Doctor hesitated, but gave in.

"Alright, Clara Oswald. But just this once."

* * *

Arriving on time thanks to the magic of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff, Clara walked into the training room with a shy smile. Sure enough, Alexander was already in there.

"Hey," said Clara, trying not to stare at him. But he was just so handsome… _Snap out of it Clara,_ she thought.

"Hey!" he replied. "Don't be nervous. Training may start today but we've got another two weeks before we have to do the main show."

"So which dance are we doing?" she asked. She hoped that it would be something lively, like a jive, but at the same time had a secret desire to do one of the lusty dances like –

"The salsa," he replied. Clara tried not to giggle, desperate to remain professional, so she just nodded in response and hoped that whatever they were dancing to wasn't too erotic.

From the minute they began practicing, it was clear that Clara has vastly overestimated her own dancing skill. Sure, she used to go to dance class… when she was about eight years old. Those lessons proved to be less valuable than she'd expected, and it was only half an hour before she tripped over and ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Careful!" called Alexander from across the room, walking over to give Clara a hand. She blushed furiously as he pulled her to her feet, annoyed with herself.

"Okay then, back to the top," he cried, and Clara groaned.

"Can't we take a break? I'm tired," she admitted with a cringe. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking slightly amused.

"We've got another two hours of training to go before lunch," he pointed out. "You're going to have to pace yourself." With a sigh (and a jolt of adrenaline), she placed her arms back around his waist and began to dance once more.


End file.
